


cause we both know how this ends

by angelica_barnes



Series: has it ever been just you and me? [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Being Idiots, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, falling back in love, realizing you're in love with your best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: zayn and liam say they're done with each other. they find nice girls, who are kind and sweet and beautiful, but they aren't who the boys need them to be.but if these two boys were anything, it's stubborn.





	cause we both know how this ends

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "Clarity" by ZEDD

Ten months after Zayn and Liam lose the battle of love, two girls walk into their lives. Their names are Perrie and Danielle, and they’re nice enough.

Zayn likes Perrie, he supposes. She’s sweet, and fun, and she can laugh off any offensive comment thrown her way. She’s good for him, he guesses, whereas Liam was toxic.

Liam tolerates Danielle before he comes to care for her. She can be a handful, because she wants a lot of things and her ego’s a bit big. But she’s got a good sense of humor, so he lets her stick around, because she laughs.

One problem though; Perrie isn’t Liam, and Danielle isn’t Zayn.

 

 

-

 

The first time Zayn kisses Perrie, it’s outside a restaurant, after they’ve had their first date. She smiles against his lips, and she giggles girlishly, blushing. He’s able to find it a bit endearing.

Liam doesn’t care.

Zayn drops down onto his bed when he gets back to the hotel, only to find it taken; Liam’s asleep. Zayn smiles gently and presses a kiss to Liam’s cheek before making himself comfortable on the other side of the bed.

He wakes up in Liam’s arms, and pretends not to notice the boy’s tear-stained cheeks.

 

 

-

 

Zayn doesn’t mean to walk in on Liam and Danielle kissing.

She’s lying on top of him, claiming his lips, and she moans as he grips her hip. Zayn’s eyes are wide; he can’t help but stare, though he hates Danielle even more. He wants to rip her off Liam, off  _ his _ Liam, and then he realizes that’s not the case anymore.

He wonders why that hurts.

 

 

-

 

The boys all go out for dinner together, after the last show of the tour. They’re all laughing and joking around, just like old times, until Louis kisses Harry to shut him up and suddenly the whole table goes silent.

Niall’s eyes flick nervously between his four friends. Harry and Louis look guilty and afraid, so Liam offers them a small smile; “It’s okay.”

It’s not, though; Zayn shoves himself up and stomps out the door. The three watch Liam; Liam watches Zayn.

 

 

-

 

Danielle has fallen asleep next to him, on him, and Liam pushes her off as gently as he can. He doesn’t want to touch her, as sick as it sounds; she feels too warm.

He dials Zayn’s number and stares at the phone screen in silence; he doesn’t call.

In another hotel, in another country, in another world, Zayn lies next to Perrie, staring up at the ceiling.

 

 

-

 

Zayn runs into Liam, quite literally, in the hallway outside of the recording booth. He can’t sing for shit, his voice is shot with exhaustion. Or maybe it’s disuse, or maybe it’s crying too much, too often. He doesn’t really know the reason, nor does he care.

He slams into the taller man’s chest with a thump and an oof, and any other time it would have been funny, but of course Liam had to catch him as he fell.

Zayn doesn’t say a word, he only curls his hands against his chest and looks straight into Liam’s deep brown eyes, hoping his expression conveys thanks enough. 

Liam doesn’t let go for some time.

 

 

-

 

They’ve won another award, it seems. Zayn tries to stand next to Louis, but the bastard chooses Harry, not-so-subtly bumping Zayn into Liam’s side, and he mumbles an apology as Liam stumbles and looks at him, a startled look in his eyes.

Niall steps up to give his speech, and Zayn begins to shake a little bit; he doesn’t want to be here. He hates it on stage, he hates all the people, the faceless ones that stare at him and judge him and  _ don’t know him _ , the strangers. He backs away, but something stops him; Liam’s arm around his waist.

The younger man smiles down at him softly, a reassuring expression, and Zayn hesitantly presses closer.

As Liam’s warmth wraps around him, he can’t help but feel more at home than he has in months.

 

 

-

 

They ride the second limousine this time, letting Harry and Louis and Niall have the first one. They suppose they’ve got some things to sort out, but neither wants to start.

Finally, Liam sighs. “Hey,” he whispers, and Zayn turns towards him, just in time for Liam’s lips to land on his in a gentle kiss. He gasps quietly against Liam’s mouth, eyes sliding shut in as he melts into it.

“I miss you,” Zayn admits, when Liam pulls away and they’re a sliver away from each other’s lips, breath mingling together in the middle; smoke and clean.

Liam smiles, tangling their fingers together as Zayn lays his head on Liam’s chest; “I miss you, too.”

It’s a start.


End file.
